


and this too

by 55anon (Anon)



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/55anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by end scene of the movie series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and this too

 

 

 

they sleep in separate rooms.  
it's easier, for them both  
sometimes, it gets to be too much  
the weight of memory  
body heat  
dreams  
terror

 

he still, on bad days, doesn't remember  
which memories are real  
which aren't  
which are memories of remembering  
which are memories of forgetting  
and on those days he needs  
 _needs  
_ silence  
can't stand being touched

 

she never forgets her  
never  
everything  
they used to share beds to share warmth  
cold toes and fingers  
giggling at night, despite  
hunger  
on those nights  
cold nights, winter nights  
bone nights--  
she hates glowing embers

 

thankfully  
they share silences  
share a house  
and on good nights  
share touch  
even when it hurts deep

 

as years go  
they heal, learn to argue about  
who left the laundry in the rain  
regain  
softness  
sometimes fall asleep wrapped  
in the same blanket  
but the rooms stay the same  
one for her  
one for him  
because their scars buttress each other  
and this too  
is love

 

 

 


End file.
